


Doing Great

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: “And you’re sure Dojima-san and Nanako-chan are going to be gone for a while?” Yosuke asked for what had to be the fiftieth time of the night. Souji responded by kissing him soundly and reaching down to tug Yosuke’s shirt up and off.





	Doing Great

**Author's Note:**

> This supposed to be for Souyo week, which was back in May. I had a lot life stuff happening and kind of lost steam halfway through the week and only wrote about half of this, but I decided to finish it later anyway and post it. It was originally for day 4 (avoiding Dojima)

“And you’re _sure_ Dojima-san and Nanako-chan are going to be gone for a while?” Yosuke asked for what had to be the fiftieth time of the night. Souji responded by kissing him soundly and reaching down to tug Yosuke’s shirt up and off, only breaking the kiss to roughly pull it over his head and toss it into the growing pile of clothing beside the futon. “O-okay, umm, if-if you’re _sure_ …”

“I’m sure,” Souji muttered into Yosuke’s collarbone, which he’d latched onto nearly as soon as he’d gotten the shirt off of him. Souji himself had already stripped out of his own shirt and pants, leaving him just in a pair of boxers. His deft hands were in the process of working Yosuke’s belt open, a challenge considering that he didn’t want to stop kissing Yosuke’s chest to look at what he was doing. He finally pulled away, frustrated, to focus on the task at hand. “And I told Uncle to give me a call when he was on his way home, so I could get started on dinner.” 

“Okay,” Yosuke breathed, and Souji could see some of the tension leave his body. He finally got the belt undone and started on Yosuke’s fly, only to be rewarded with a sigh of relief when he finally got his pants undone. Despite Yosuke’s protesting he was _very_ hard. There was even already a damp spot on the front of his boxers. “So, uh, what do you want to do?”

“They’ll be in Okina for at least another two hours, longer if Nanako manages to convince Uncle to take her to see the Featherman movie,” Souji sat back to explain. “We’re not going to get a lot of chances like this. I want to go all the way with you, Yosuke.”

“B-by all the way, you mean…?” Yosuke choked out in response. Souji smirked at him, eyes half-lidded, and reached down, sliding his hand between the fabric of Yosuke’s boxers and his skin. His hand wrapped firmly around Yosuke’s growing erection, and Yosuke sucked in a surprised breath. 

“I mean I want this inside me,” Souji purred, and he watched Yosuke gulp in response, eyes wide. “If that’s okay with you.”

“M-more than okay!” Yosuke yelped, cheeks flaming. “Totally, definitely okay. Yup. Absolutely. I just...I mean, I’ve never…”

“I know,” Souji said, with a disarming smile. “It’s okay, me too. We’ll figure this out together.”

“...thanks,” Yosuke exhaled, sounding incredibly relieved. “I just don’t wanna, like, mess anything up, or hurt you, or—”

“We’ll figure this out together,” Souji repeated. He leaned in and kissed Yosuke, effectively quieting his protests. Mid-kiss he started moving the hand that was still in Yosuke’s boxers, tracing up and down his dick, and Yosuke moaned into the kiss, reaching up to grab Souji’s shoulders, his hips twitching up into Souji’s grip. 

“You like that?” Souji purred, when he finally pulled back from the kiss. Yosuke nodded, with a gasp. “Okay, let’s...let’s get you out of those pants, hmm?” Yosuke nodded again, a little more enthusiastically. They disentangled from each-other and stood up and off of the futon. While Yosuke shimmied his way out of his jeans, Souji retrieved a small tube and a row of foil packets from where he’d hidden them in the back of his sock drawer. He dropped them onto the futon beside where a now very naked Yosuke was sitting, looking nervous but hopeful. 

It was by far not the first time Souji had seen his partner naked and hard, but there was something about the afternoon light spilled over him that made him look _good_. _Really good_. Souji couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. For a moment he thought about blowing him, but reminded himself that opportunities like this were extremely rare. With that in mind he clambered up onto the futon beside Yosuke, reaching out for the lube and coating the fingers of one hand in it. He braced himself on the bed with his other hand as he reached behind himself, slowly and carefully pushing one finger in. He was being more slow and careful than he usually was when he fingered himself to thoughts of Yosuke, wanting to make sure that he was fully prepared for what was going to happen. 

Around the moment he was preparing to push in a second finger, he heard Yosuke make a somewhat distressed noise and looked up at him. He was facing Souji, with his eyebrows drawn together and his bottom lip caught between his teeth, hands hovering in front of him like he was trying to decide what to do with them. 

“Yes?” Souji asked.

“I...umm, is there anything I can do to help?” Yosuke asked.

“Mmm,” Souji hummed in response. He took that moment to push in the second finger, making his body jolt from the stretching feeling. “You can...touch me, or kiss me, if you don’t want to just watch.”

“Okay,” Yosuke breathed. Souji started moving the fingers inside of him, watching with hooded eyes as Yosuke shuffled closer to him, cautiously reaching out toward him. His hands landed on Souji’s shoulders, as if he didn’t know where to touch him, and Souji nearly laughed. Instead he was patient, letting Yosuke trail a hand up his neck to cup one of his cheeks, leaning in to kiss him. For Yosuke’s part it was a gentle, chaste kiss, but Souji had two slick fingers in his ass and was starting to feel impatient. He aggressively prodded Yosuke’s lips with his tongue, being rewarded when a somewhat startled Yosuke opened his mouth in return. Souji greedily sucked Yosuke’s tongue into his mouth, needing to feel at least _something_ of Yosuke’s inside of him as he continued to work his ass open. 

Yosuke moaned into his mouth and Souji felt his other hand moving, brushing down his chest and across a nipple almost accidentally. Souji groaned and pushed his chest forward, and Yosuke pulled away from the kiss with a gasp.

“Y-you like that?” he panted, and Souji nodded, out of breath. Yosuke tentatively moved his hand back up to Souji’s nipple, brushing a thumb over it gently. 

“That’s good,” Souji panted in encouragement, so Yosuke did it again. And again, and again, eventually moving his other hand down from Souji’s cheek to toy with the other nipple. Souji pushed his chest into Yosuke’s hands with a moan, twisting his fingers inside of himself at a much more uneven pace as the pleasure coursed through him. He was sure his gaze looked feverish when he looked up to lock eyes with his partner, seeing Yosuke giving him a devious look that went straight to his balls like lightning. 

“You _do_ like this,” Yosuke purred as his fingers rubbed and twisted and pinched Souji’s nipples, whimpers and moans starting to spill out of Souji’s mouth uncontrollably as he desperately moved his fingers inside of himself. He wasn’t quite ready to take a third finger yet, but he would be soon if Yosuke kept this up. Eventually, Yosuke leaned down and replaced one of his hands with his mouth, latching onto the nipple and rapidly laving his tongue over it. 

“Y-Yosuke!” Souji panted in response, nearly overwhelmed and barely able to contain his excitement that Yosuke was doing this to him. For a moment he forgot to keep moving his fingers, relishing in the feeling of Yosuke’s mouth and hands on him. Yosuke eventually pulled away to fire a cheeky grin up at him, and he came back to himself, slowly starting to piston his fingers in and out. He felt loose enough, so he pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube again, reapplying some to his hand as Yosuke watched with an almost predatory gaze, having sat back to give Souji a little space. Souji quickly slipped his fingers back inside, sliding in the third a moment later, and Yosuke’s hands were suddenly on his hips and his lips were on his chest. He was concentrating more on the distinct burn of his muscles being stretched open, and so he didn’t notice Yosuke’s trail of kisses going lower and lower. He _did_ , however, notice Yosuke suddenly grabbing his dick with one hand and guiding the head into his mouth. 

“Ah!” he cried out, shocked at the abruptness of it. Yosuke pulled off of his dick and grinned up at him.

“You like that, Partner?” he asked, with a wink that was positively _sinful_. Souji tried to guide him back onto his dick with the hand in his hair, only belatedly realizing that he _didn’t remember putting it there in the first place_. Yosuke snickered. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Please,” he whimpered. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Yosuke trailed off. He leaned in and took Souji’s dick back into his mouth, and Souji could only groan at the feeling. He forced himself to shift his focus away from that amazing mouth, even for just a moment, back to the fingers lodged in his ass. It felt like an impossible ask to ignore Yosuke’s mouth, but he somehow did it. It wouldn’t take long, he knew, not with the way Yosuke’s mouth and tongue where muting the stinging pain of muscles being stretched open. Eventually he felt the stinging fade, and the stretching started to feel good, and Yosuke’s mouth felt _amazing_. He was going to come soon, he could feel his orgasm starting to build. He tugged Yosuke’s head away, or at least he _tried_ to, but Yosuke stubbornly held on.

“I-I’m gonna cum, Yosuke, s-stop—” he gasped, and Yosuke pulled away at that, panting as he looked up at Souji. A thread of drool connected his mouth to Souji’s dick, and his eyes were bright, face red as he panted for breath. Souji knew he probably looked just as wrecked, even as he finally remembered to pull his fingers out of himself. Yosuke sat back, slowly, breaking the trail of saliva as he did. He wiped the back of one hand across his mouth, recollecting himself. 

“So, uh,” Yosuke started, after a moment. “Pretty good for my first blowjob, eh, Partner?” 

In the heat of the moment, Souji hadn’t even thought about that. He’d been too caught up in remembering to keep stretching himself in the face of such distracting pleasure. 

“Yes,” he replied, watching Yosuke sit up a little straighter, grin getting a little wider, at the praise. “We’ll have to do that again another time.” Yosuke’s eyes lit up. 

“Ooh, can we?! Maybe we can...what’s that word...sixty nine?” Yosuke asked. Souji chuckled.

“Sounds good. But for now…” Souji reached out and grabbed the line of foil packets, carefully tearing one off and opening it. Yosuke snapped to attention, reaching out and taking the unwrapped condom from Souji and sliding it onto his dick while Souji retrieved the lube. As he slicked up Yosuke’s dick, the way Yosuke bit his lip and clenched his hands not lost on him. 

“Yosuke,” he said, waiting for Yosuke to look at him before continuing. “You need to calm down, or you’re going to come as soon as you’re inside me.”

“Y-yeah,” Yosuke replied. “Yeah, sorry, I...uh, I think I might have enjoyed blowing you a little more than I expected to…”

“Really, now?” Souji purred. He leaned in and kissed him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, the other going to the surface of the futon for support. He slowly leaned back, tugging Yosuke with him, and Yosuke took it upon himself to escalate the kiss this time. By the time he pulled back for air, Souji had laid all the way down onto the futon, with Yosuke kneeling between his legs. 

“Feeling calmer?” Souji asked. Yosuke nodded.

“Yeah, I...yeah. As calm as I’m gonna get,” he replied, blushing. Souji almost asked what he meant, but he decided that making Yosuke admit something embarrassing wasn’t going to do either of them any favors right now. Instead he shifted so that his legs were spread a little wider. Yosuke leaned back and looked down at him, looking apprehensive but eager. 

“Hey, ummm…” he started, and Souji looked up at him, nodding for him to continue. “Are you sure you wanna do it like this? I’ve, uh, I’ve heard it’s easier from behind…”

The dark red stain on his cheeks from admitting that was absolutely fascinating, and his concern was touching, but…

“I’m sure, Yosuke. I want to be able to see it when you come inside me,” Souji replied, reveling in the way Yosuke’s entire face went red. 

“P-pervert,” he grumbled, and Souji just grinned. He planted his feet firmly and raised his hips up toward him, and Yosuke scrambled to support him, grabbing his hips. “Uh, h-hey, how is this going to work?” Souji reached behind him and grabbed the pillow he wasn’t laying on, handing it forward to Yosuke.

“Put this under my hips,” he instructed. Yosuke did it without questioning. 

“O-okay. Um, if you’re ready,” he started, leaving one hand on Souji’s hip and grabbing his dick at the base with the other. He frowned. “I...think I need more lube…”

“You’re doing great,” Souji said, as he handed the lube to Yosuke. Yosuke quickly uncapped it and slicked himself up. The cap slipped out of his now slick hand, and Souji caught it with a laugh. 

“You’re still doing great,” Souji said, taking the lube from a now frowning Yosuke. 

“If you say so,” Yosuke said, his frown turning into a look of pensive concentration as he returned his grip to his dick, guiding the head to rest against Souji’s stretched and awaiting asshole. “I just...I just hope I’m not a disappointment in this, too.”

“You’ll be fine, Yosuke,” Souji assured him. “Just take it slow, and stop if I tell you to.”

“O-okay,” Yosuke agreed. He started to push forward, and Souji’s hands clenched around fistfuls of blanket as he felt Yosuke’s head starting to breach him. 

“Just so you know,” Souji said, even as Yosuke was carefully pushing inside of him. “Your dick is definitely not a disappointment. And earlier when you were blowing me? That was far from disappointing.”

“Dude, don’t talk while I’m...t-trying to concentrate...” Yosuke panted, and even though Souji was the one being penetrated, Yosuke looked _wrecked_. The head was inside now, past the tight ring of muscle near the entrance, and Souji almost couldn’t believe that they were finally here. That he was finally doing this with Yosuke. Yosuke, who had balked so much at Kanji’s dungeon, who had spent months in denial about his feelings for Souji. Maybe one day, once they were both more used to this, they could switch and Yosuke could be the one feeling nearly overwhelmed by the heat and the stretching and the fullness. But for now, this was perfectly fine.

“You need to hear this,” Souji continued. “Yosuke, you’re not a disappointment. You were _never_ a disappointment to me.”

“Souji!” Yosuke protested. He came to a complete halt, probably around halfway inside Souji, and looked down at him with a completely flustered expression. “C’mon, Partner, I—” 

“Don’t stop now,” Souji interrupted, moving his hips up so that Yosuke’s cock slid a little further inside him. Yosuke moaned in response and, feeling bold, Souji wrapped his legs around Yosuke’s torso and snapped his hips up, feeling Yosuke’s dick slide in and in and _in_ until his ass met Yosuke’s hips. Yosuke shuddered. 

“Dude, gimme a minute,” he said, bowing his head as he took deep breaths. He looked overwhelmed, but whether it was from the fact that he was now balls-deep inside his Partner, or from the very real emotions Souji could read on the part of Yosuke’s face he could see...it was anyone’s guess. Souji couldn’t really think too hard about it, too busy marvelling at the feeling of being so completely filled up, so connected with Yosuke. He wanted to stay like this forever with his legs wrapped around Yosuke and Yosuke’s dick lodged so far inside of him but, at the same time, he felt like he might die if Yosuke didn’t start to move soon. 

“You okay?” Souji asked, eventually, and Yosuke laughed. When he raised his face up to look at him, Souji noticed that his eyes looked a little wet. He decided not to comment.

“I’m supposed to be the one asking _you_ that,” he countered. Souji chuckled, though it sounded a little too breathless for his liking.

“I think I’m going to go insane if you don’t start moving,” Souji answered. “But otherwise I’m fine.”

“Uh huh?” Yosuke asked, his tone teasing. “W-what a coincidence. Me too.” He shifted his hips back and forward, a small movement, really, but it felt _fantastic_.

“Ohh,” Souji groaned. “Keep...keep going...” Yosuke complied with another shallow thrust, his dick barely moving inside Souji. Souji bit his lip and started to move his hips in time the with the slow, careful rhythm that Yosuke set for them. Eventually, Yosuke started to move his hips a little more, a little faster, and Souji couldn’t help the noises that kept coming out of his mouth. At some point Yosuke shifted, leaning more forward and bearing down on Souji’s body, changing from pushing and pulling Souji’s hips to actually _thrusting_ , and the difference sent a thrill through Souji’s body. Their movements got more frantic now, hips colliding with hips and making a distinct slapping noise. Yosuke was making noises now too, grunts and groans and moans that sounded increasingly more and more desperate. Yosuke eventually shoved himself forward, hands moving from Souji’s hips to frame his face on the bed, leaning down and kissing him, hot and desperate. 

The kiss and the way they were sliding together and the friction inside him were getting him closer and closer to orgasm, but Souji knew it wouldn’t be enough. When Yosuke finally ended the kiss he opened his mouth to ask — to _beg_ , even — for Yosuke to touch him, only to feel Yosuke’s slick grip curl around him before he said anything. 

“Y-Yosuke,” Souji groaned in response, eyes fluttering shut as his hips thrust up into the feeling of Yosuke’s grip. “Ngh, _Partner_ , you’re...you’re perfect…”

“Don’t...don’t say things like that,” Yosuke wheezed, his thrusting and stroking faltering a little at the words. 

“I mean it,” Souji panted. “I really mean it, Yosuke. You’re perfect.”

“ _Souji_ ,” Yosuke moaned, though the way he said it sounded less like a protest and more of a prayer. “I’m...gonna come if you keep—”

“Come on then,” Souji goaded. “I won’t stop saying it.”

“Ngh,” was all Yosuke was able to respond with, planting his face in the side of Souji’s neck and pressing wet, open-mouth kisses to the feverish flesh there. Souji shuddered at the sensation.

“Y-you need to hear it. I want you to hear it,” Souji panted. He was starting to feel lightheaded, even though he was laying down. Yosuke was thrusting deep now, moving his hips hard and fast, moving his hand roughly in time to his thrusts, though somewhat erratic. It was enough to distract Souji from what he’d been trying to say, but only for a moment. 

“You are...perfect, and beautiful, and special, and I,” he faltered, hearing Yosuke groan against his neck. “Yosuke, I love you so much…” 

He heard Yosuke moan, felt a sudden, dull pain as teeth sank into his neck, felt the way Yosuke’s thrusts were suddenly different — harder, deeper, more instinctual — and then suddenly Yosuke went still, dick fully inside him, body slumping down limp against him, and sudden shallow, desperate gasps were cool against the bite mark on Souji’s neck. Yosuke’s hand was still around Souji’s cock, now sandwiched between their stomachs. 

He’d been so close when Yosuke came, and now he was desperately chasing his finish, hard dick sliding around in Yosuke’s slack grip, Yosuke’s dick still hard inside him as he squirmed. He whimpered, grabbing at Yosuke’s shoulders for better purchase. 

“Please,” he begged, moving as best he could underneath him. “Yosuke, _please_.” 

That seemed to get through to him, because suddenly the grip on Souji’s dick tightened. Yosuke raised his head up, looking more than dazed and moving sluggishly, pressing a tender, though unrefined, kiss on his lips. Then he sat up and pulled out, prompting an embarrassing, needy whine from Souji. Yosuke shuffled down Souji’s body and leaned down to take him back into his mouth. Souji cried out in both shock and relief. A moment later he felt three slick fingers push into his ass and cried out again, hips moving down against the fingers nearly outside of his control. 

“Ngh, ah, oh god, _Yosuke_ , hah, ah—” 

Yosuke just kept licking and prodding and sucking and thrusting, eyes closed in a way that looked almost reverent. Eventually Souji’s grip tightened in Yosuke’s hair and _again_ he became aware of the fact that he didn’t even realize he’d moved his hands at all. A finger brushing against his prostate was all that it took, and he was very suddenly coming with a shout of Yosuke’s name. 

He came back to his senses to find Yosuke kneeling over him with a disgusted look on his face, desperately wiping at his mouth.

“Next time, a little warning, alright?” Yosuke said, with a huff. Souji blinked up at him, his brain feeling like mush, his senses fuzzy. 

“Did you...swallow?” Souji asked, his orgasm-addled brain thinking that was somehow both an appropriate question and the right one to ask just after sex. Yosuke made a face at him.

“What else was I supposed to do with a mouthful of cum?!” he demanded, exasperated. Souji reached up and pulled him down for a kiss, which he tried to resist at first. When Souji finally let go, Yosuke sat up and away from him with a huff. “Dude, I _just said_ I swallowed your cum, why did you want to _kiss_ me?”

“I was curious,” Souji replied. “And for the record, I’m sorry. I have a pretty weird diet, so…”

“Whatever,” Yosuke groused. “The sex was good enough to make up for it.” Now he was blushing.

“Oh?” Souji asked. He sat up, grabbing the pillow that had been under him in the process and balking at the stain that was now on it. Whoops. Hopefully that would come out in the wash. 

“Yeah, um, it was...well...yeah. Please don’t think too hard about how I came while you were complimenting me, that was just...timing, and all, y’know?” Yosuke said, his blush slowly expanding to engulf his entire face and neck and the top of his shoulders. Souji grinned.

“There’s nothing wrong with having a praise kink, Yosuke,” he said. Yosuke hit him with a pillow.

“I do not!” he protested. “And, and...uh. It’s nice to hear that I’m not a disappointment, but there are better times than the _middle of sex_.”

“You aren’t a disappointment,” Souji immediately said. “Here or at school or anywhere else.”

“T-thanks,” Yosuke replied, looking bashful. 

“Your dick _certainly_ wasn’t a disappointment,” Souji continued.

“Glad you liked it?” Yosuke squeaked, looking more and more embarrassed. When Souji didn’t say anything else, Yosuke folded his arms and looked down at the futon under them. “Hey, uh, listen, I—”

He was interrupted by, of all things, the downstairs phone ringing.

“That’s probably Dojima-san,” Souji said. “I’ll go get it.” He stood up, wincing, and took a moment to look around for his boxers. He picked up Yosuke’s instead, throwing him a coy look, and slipped them on. Yosuke just watched, looking pensive, until Souji started to make his way toward the door. 

“I love you too!” he finally exclaimed. Souji stopped in his tracks, whipping around to face him with a delighted smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but the phone, which had stopped ringing, started again. He chuckled.

“Thank you,” he said, and disappeared downstairs.


End file.
